blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Teams of The League
Teams of Blitz: The League Blitz: The League 1 featured 17 opponent teams for the player to play against, as well as to use during Single Game Mode. The player never gets a chance to play the Denver Grizzlies or Orlando Hammerheads in Campaign Mode, however, as the player's team replaces these teams each time it moves up a division: the player's team replaces the Hammerheads when moving up to Division 2 from Division 3, and it replaces the Grizzlies when moving up from Division 2 to Division 1. This means that at these times, the Grizzlies move down from Division 1 to Division 2, and the Hammerheads move down from Division 2 to Division 3. Teams of Blitz: The League 1 Division 1 *New York Nightmare *Dallas Aztecs *New England Regulars *Seattle Reign *Detroit Devils *Denver Grizzlies Division 2 *Minnesota Reapers *San Diego Cyclones *Carolina Copperheads *Kansas City Crossfire *Las Vegas Aces *Orlando Hammerheads Division 3 *Arizona Outlaws *Baltimore Bearcats *Chicago Marauders *Washington Redhawks *Cincinnati Crusaders *Player-Created Team: The player then creates their own team by choosing from a variety of cities or states, and creates its own nickname for the team. The player chooses from a variety of logos, and customizes its team's colors. The player-created team starts out as the sixth team in Division 3, and as the season progresses, moves up through Division 2, and eventually into Division 1 to challenge for the League Championship. Teams of Blitz: The League 2 The following teams have been confirmed to appear in Blitz: The League 2, by expansion or relocation Division 1: *Mexico City Aztecs (formerly Dallas Aztecs; the team relocated between the two games) *Denver Grizzlies *Arizona Outlaws *New York Nightmare *New England Regulars *Vancouver Beavers (new team) *Seattle Reign Division 2: *Los Angeles Riot (new team) (Later becomes Division 1) *Kansas City Crossfire *Atlanta 404 (new team) *Washington Redhawks *Chicago Marauders *Miami Hammerheads (formerly Orlando Hammerheads; the team relocated between the two games) *Las Vegas Aces *Carolina Copperheads Division 3: *Philadelphia Brawlers (new team) *Baltimore Bearcats *Houston Riders (new team) *Milwaukee Hounds (new team) *Detroit Devils *Cincinnati Crusaders *Cleveland Steamers (formerly San Diego Cyclones; the team relocated between the two games) *Player-Created Team: The player then creates their own team by choosing from a variety of cities or states, and creates its own nickname for the team. The player chooses from a variety of logos, and customizes its team's colors. The player-created team starts out as the eighth team in Division 3, the next season moves up through Division 2, and eventually in the third season moves into Division 1 to challenge for the League Championship. Prison Ball: *Milltown Correctional Facility *Supermax Prison Facility Notes ﻿ Defunct Teams The following teams have not appeared in any Blitz game, but are referenced in The League's fictional history: *New York Shamrocks(name changed to New York Nightmare after plane crash killing most of the team) *Chicago Scouts (name changed to Chicago Marauders) *Boston Spirit(New England Regulars take up their history) *Hartford/Trenton Cougars *Atlanta Golden Knights(Atlanta 404 takes their history) *Milwaukee/Minnesota Bottlers (Milwaukee franchise moved to Minnesota, later named Minnesota Reapers) *New York Dutchmen(Changed name to Shamrocks then to Nightmare) *Wichita *Columbus *Birmingham *Buffalo *Detroit Mechanics (name changed to Detroit Devils) *Los Angeles Lightning (now playing as Arizona Outlaws) *Sacramento/San Diego Cyclones (now playing as Cleveland Steamers) *Cleveland Steamers (Original team to bear the name and not the same as the current team) Differences to NFL Teams "The League" has teams in the same cities as the NFL except for; Indianapolis, Jacksonville, Buffalo, St. Louis, San Francisco, Tampa Bay, New Orleans, San Diego, Pittsburgh, Green Bay (they have a team in Milwaukee), Oakland, Dallas, & only one New York team. "The League" also has teams in cities that the NFL doesn't; Mexico City, Vancouver, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and Milwaukee. Category:Rivalries